eyedivinecybermancyfandomcom-20200223-history
E.Y.E
E.Y.E is a secretive and elite army of psi-cybernetic warrior monks founded, funded and ruled by an ancient secret society named Secreta Secretorum. Background Origins After the failure of the raid against the Metastreumonic-force in the Elato forest, Secreta Secretorum introduced the E.Y.E project to create an army of genetically superior and cybernetically advanced warrior monks with one major important specification: the DNA of a Metastreumonic Messenger spliced into them.The first aim of E.Y.E was to avert all actions of the metastreumomic will. Essentially, to destroy the Metastreumonic Force and all their followers. To reach this goal, E.Y.E, along with elite soldiers of the army, launched a new raid to pacify them- to which they met with rapid success. Their first pacification target was that of the Elato forest, to take revenge for the people that had (reportedly) died there. This action met with immediate success but had other less successful consequences. The powerful group of fanatics that remained, in retaliation, organised a massive launch of nuclear arms aimed all across the Federation. The shock of such a massive loss of life was terrible for the population of the Federation and in a blind rage, demanded revenge on those who had launched the missiles. In response to this outrage by their peoples The Federation entrusted Secreta Secretorum to deal with the fanatics, who in turn gave E.Y.E the responsibility of pacifying them. The cleansing operation was met with rapid success due to the overwhelming strength and general superiority the E.Y.E soldiers possessed. In The Shadow Several years after the war against the Metastreumonic-forces, that decimated 70% of humanity, Secreta Secretorum, taking full account of the Federation's coercive measures, decided to attempt a coup d'état to sieze control of what remained of humanity. E.Y.E troops fought Federation troops, E.Y.E rallied to win by desperation to get out from under federal rule and Federation troops rallied to stop them. It's in this chaos that the creatures of the metastreumomic reappeared, launching fast and devastating attacks all over the Federation, including New Eden. Halting the coup and sending both sides retreating to their defences. After the attempted coup,The Federation enforced new laws; prohibiting access to high-end war equipment such as the energy weapons and other advanced tech. This created a massive shortage, and demand, in the market for such products. To retaliate, The Secreta Secretorum launched its own research programs to counter the laws, thus granting them access to such technology albeit not as much as they are used to. During this period E.Y.E is in the worst possible position. Officially, no longer existing. Yet covertly, it still takes orders from the Secreta Secretorum to fight the Metastreumonic force and enemies of both E.Y.E and The Secreta Secretorum. E.Y.E is still divided into two groups, Culter Dei and Jian Shang Di which with time, became bitter rivals and even at points hostile one towards each other. The equipment difficulties that both groups share are only fuelling the fire, with one group hoping to siege the others valuables for themselves. E.Y.E, in apparent secrecy helps fund themselves. Employing beginners wishing to integrate into structure and sending them on near literal suicide missions to intercept important valuable cargoes and "borrow" their cargoes. These initiates parade as galactic plunderers in order to avert blame directly back to E.Y,E. E.Y.E, like many, have a serious shortage in high-end military and cybernetic equipment. E.Y.E achieves capital missions in the anti-Metastreumonic and anti-Federal fight by using their almost super solider type force to exterminate the threat of these factions even on the farthest colonies, recover artefacts from inhospitable worlds, protecting civilians from besieged cities and so on. They do this not only to gain support for their cause but to also help earn capital so they can afford more war-gear. The co-habitation is rather well tolerated by federal authorities who take into account E.Y.E's successful missions against the Force. There are sometimes even Federal Forces and the members of the organization fighting shoulder to shoulder with that of E.Y.E, defending their hearths from the mysterious enemy raids. By the Year 15 (2395 in the old era), the invasion by the Metastreumonic force increases each day, and the war against the Federation ravages whole worlds every second. Structure The E.Y.E is composed of two groups, the Culter Dei and their rival the Jian Shang Di, both having their own leaders and members. Brothers in the past, they are currently in the middle of an unofficial and secret struggle. By the Year 15, this struggle has calmed down because of their mutual fight against the Federation which has intensified. But in the shadow, commander Rimanah plots to destabilize and destroy the Jians by weakening their power base or by diminishing their victories and strength thus making them appear weak in the eyes of Secreta Secretorum in the hopes they themselves will abolish them. He has created a special task force for this goal, the player being one of its few members. The E.Y.E headquarters is called The Temple, and is where they keep their psi-power teachers, weapon and cyber-implants dealers, archives and technicians. It is essentially a Fortress Monastery, on which they learn, trade and train. Gallery E.Y.E_Group.jpg|A group of E.Y.E warriors Category:Factions